


The Owl-tastic New Years Party

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, LOTS OF KISSSES, LOTTTTSSSS OFFFFF KIIIISSSEEESSS, Lots of couples, Lots of owl stuff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Romantic Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, grown up ppl, my tags are poop lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's eve, grown-up everyone, lots of owls, lots of ships, LOTS OF FLUFF AND LOTS OF KUROKEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owl-tastic New Years Party

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA ALL THE SHIIIIIPS Plus thank you @yuu-gen on Tumblr for proofreading the first few parts <3

> _Hey Kenmaaaaaaa, what do you mean we can't have the party at your place?!?_  
> _Go ask Kuroo_  
> _OI KENMAAAAAA!!!_  
> _ **Kenma :3 has gone offline**_  
"UGH C'MON WHY DOES NO ONE LET US HOST THE PARTY AT THEIR PLACE, WE CAN EVEN DECORATE FOR FREE!" Bokuto yelled at Akaashi, making Akaashi even more irritated than he already was  
"Kotaro, why don't you ask Kuroo, he'll probably accept right?" Akaashi replied, trying to calm him down  
"You know why! He'll just tease me saying that I couldn't even get Kenma to agree and I came running to him!"  
Akaashi said nothing to retort, only staring at Bokuto, giving him a _if you don't ask Kuroo I'll tell him and that'll cause even more teasing right? Look that made Bokuto shiver_  
"Alright I'll ask him! I'll ask him! Just don't stare at me like that alright? It creeps me out" He replied, absolutely terrified of his boyfriend, he rarely gave him that look after all  
The silver haired boy whipped out his phone and scrolled down his contacts, stopping at the name _**Kuroo ψ(◣∀◢)ψ**_  
> _Kurooooo_  
> _We need a place to host our New Years Eve party can we host it at your café?_  
The other boy replied almost instantly, since he already knew that Bokuto was spamming his boyfriend almost daily, both at work and late at night  
> _Finally_  
> _You should've asked me first stop bothering Kenma for pete's sake_  
> _You know how he gets when he's irritated he's barely able to work at all_  
> _Sorry! Sorry!_  
> _Is that a yes though?_  
> _Yes it is now stop bothering us_  
> _Btw you'll be doing the décor_  
> _Of course! We're a décor company for a reason!_  
"YES!!!!" Bokuto fist pumped into the air, causing Akaashi to let out a relieved sigh  
_If this guy says he'll do something, there's no changing his mind, thank god Kuroo said yes, or else I'd have to somehow cheer him up while he sulks around for ages_  
"Oi, what was that sigh for! We did it!" Bokuto pouted, walking up to Akaashi and giving him a small peck on the cheek  
"That's what you get for sighing! This workplace is for smiles only!" Bokuto said cheekily, giving a little pout  
"You asked for it.." Akaashi slightly smiled and pushed Bokuto to the wall, which ended up being a small make-out session  
"Revenge!" Akaashi said in-between small kisses, giving a little chuckle  
"Hmm, if making you irritated means this everyday than I'll have to do it more often!" Bokuto replied, pushing Akaashi even deeper into the kiss  
"And that's what you get for being adorable!" Bokuto said, making the black haired boy blush even more than he already was  
"I really cant win against you, you baby owl!" Akaashi retorted, making Bokuto give a smug smile  
"If being an owl means more kisses than I'll gladly be one!" Bokuto said cheerfully, pulling Akaashi into another kiss  
_I seriously can't win can I? Not that I'm complaining though,_ Akaashi thought after they finally stopped giving playful kisses back and forth and continued with their planning  
_Now then, I'll probably have to set up another 'owl-tastic party', the ones Bokuto always enjoyed the most, won't I?_ He thought, getting up and looking around their office  
_Hm, where'd I put the owl decorations?_

\------------------  
"Kuroo, where'd we put the owl mugs again?" the small cat boy said to the person next to him  
"I think they were in the basement…I'll go look for them, you call Hinata and Kageyama to set up the entertainment like last time" Kuroo replied, giving Kenma a small peck on the lips before going down to the basement  
The small boy whipped out his phone and quickly scrolled through his contacts looking for the name __**Hinata (•͈⌔•͈⑅)**  
After scrolling for a few seconds he quickly started typing, typing very fast, as if this was something he did everyday, something like a chore  
> _Hinata, we need you and Kageyama to do the entertainment for the New Year's party_  
> _Bokuto wanted to do one this year as well_  
The boy on the other end of the device quickly answered  
> _Sure! It'll be fun!_  
> _I'll go invite some of the old Karasuno team as well, they always make things fun!_  
> _Sure just don't invite too many, the shop is too small_  
> _Ok, ok, I'll invite two people, is that ok?_  
> _Sure_  
> _Alright! I'll go tell Kageyama!_  
> __ **Hinata (•͈⌔•͈⑅) has gone offline**  
As Kuroo came back up the stairs from the basement Kenma softly told him that Hinata and Kageyama agreed to set up the entertainment  
"Alright, now all that’s left is to make some hot chocolate like last year and set up the tables" Kuroo said to himself, slightly sighing  
"That's fine. I'll do the hot chocolate, take a nap if you're tired Kuroo" the small boy said thoughtfully  
"That’s ok, I cant let you do all the work" Kuroo argued with a hoarse voice  
"You'll get sick from overwork, just lie down already!" Kenma slightly raised his voice at this and pushed Kuroo up the stairs, absolutely refusing to let him work  
"If you don’t lie down and take a nap I'll smother you to death!" Kenma said softly, bear-hugging the tall man in-front of him and tackled him into the sofa, giving him a small kiss and walking away, leaving the older male dazed  
"Well if you're gonna do it that way I would have done this sooner" the taller male mumbled to himself, allowing himself to get some well deserved sleep  
"Really, all he does is worry, he should relax more! He'll go bald at this rate!" Kenma muttered to himself while making the hot chocolate, making everyone's different, since all of them had different tastes  
_Hinata likes his sweet with lots of colorful marshmallows, Kageyama liked his dark with little marshmallows, Bokuto likes his with white chocolate and lots of marshmallows, Akaashi had his one bitter last time with no marshmallows, Oikawa had the same as Bokuto, Iwaizumi the same as Kageyama, mine like Bokuto's, Kuroo's like Akaashi's, and…Wait, who's Hinata gonna invite? Might as well ask him_  
> _Hinata, who're gonna invite??_  
After waiting a few minutes the other boy replied, _maybe he was thinking about it?_ Kenma thought  
> _Hm, I think I'll invite Tsukki and Yamaguchi, they're always free on new years!_  
> _Alright thx_  
> _ **Kenma :3 has gone offline**_  
_Alright then, Tsukki liked white chocolate with no marshmallows I think? And Yamaguchi had the same as Bokuto last time…so….the total ends up with….Wait I should write this down_  
The little boy took out his phone once again and started to write down the order  
-One sweet with lots of colorful marsh Hinata  
-Two dark with little marsh Kag-Iwai  
-Four white with lots of marsh Boku-Oikawa-me-Yama  
-Two dark with no marsh Aka-Kuroo  
-One white with no marsh Tsukki  
_Ok then, time to start getting the stuff_  
The little cat boy gave out a long sigh, _I need to go shopping again don’t I…._  
He looked around and got a sticky note and a sharpie  
_Kuroo we need stuff for hot choco I'll go to the supermarket then come back real quick, if you wake up and see this go to sleep or I'll french kiss you to death -_-_  
And so he grabbed his coat and went out the door, sighing all the way to the supermarket and back  
As he was going back into the café, he heard slippers coming down the stairs from the small attic/resting area  
_If Kuroo woke up, I'll french kiss him and drag him home (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)_  
"Oh, Kenma you're back" Kuroo said nonchalantly  
"Didn't you read the note I put on the counter?" Kenma replied, practically fuming  
"Ya I did, but that's why I'm waiting" Kuroo replied, smirking  
"You little….COME HERE!"  
\--------------------

"K-A-G-E-Y-A-M-A!!!!" The little birb cheerfully yelled while carefully sneaking up to him  
"BAKA HINATA!!! I ALMOST SPILLED COFFEE ON THE POSITION SHEET!" Kageyama yelled, startled by the small boy that yelled his name and hugged him from behind  
"Geez, if you're gonna do that tell me beforehand! If we mess up the position sheet, the entire team will suffer!" The taller boy continued  
"If I tell you beforehand, you wont be surprised! Plus I cant do this!" The small ginger rested his head on his partner's and gave him a quick ruffle of his hair, a kiss on the cheek, and tightened the grip of their hug  
"Well I cant argue much with that can I, but if you do that I can do this!" At this, the taller boy picked the smaller up and gave him a big kiss, making Hinata blush redder than an apple  
"K-K-K-K-KAGEYAMA!!!" the tiny boy yelled, startling Kageyama  
"Hinata!! Don't yell like that!! You'll make me drop you!" Kageyama argued  
"And if I drop you, I cant carry you to bed now can I?" He gave a smug little grin, making Hinata both excited and terrified at the same time  
"Wait, waaait!!!! Before that, we need to plan the entertainment for the new years party!" Hinata quickly spat out, which made Kageyama give a small sigh and put the tinny boy back to the ground  
"We're having another one again this year? Last year was already enough trouble, everyone got drunk and made out at the bar! We got kicked out and I had to carry everyone home! But I did enjoy making out with you…." He let out a little sigh but then thought of the up-sides  
_If I get Hinata drunk again I can make out all I want…._  
"Well I guess I have to do it anyway, don’t I? Oh and where is gonna be, we cant set anything up if we don’t know where" Kageyama asked  
"Its gonna be at Kuroo and Kenma's café, we can use their roof or garden, both are pretty big" Hinata recommended, trying to help lighten the load  
"We can set up some mats or carpets on the roof and do the countdown there, plus we can set up some volleyball in the garden if its big enough…" Kageyama thought aloud  
"That sounds good! Lets go get the mats and blankets first then go over and set everything up!" Hinata agreed, putting on his coat and waiting at the door  
"Lets go! We'll get the volleyball stuff then ask Bokuto and Akaashi if they have any blankets and mats!" Hinata was practically oozing with happiness, thinking about both of them sitting together under the night sky, wrapped up in blankets on the roof, watching fireworks and listening to cheers from the people around them yelling 'Happy New Years!'  
_And then a big kiss!_  
"Hinata, stop smiling, you look like a creepy idiot" Kageyama told Hinata who was grinning from ear to ear with some drool oozing out of his crescent-shaped mouth  
"Ah! Sorry! Lets go!" Hinata apologized while looking as happy as ever  
"Ah! I almost forgot!" The shorter boy jumped up and gave his partner a little kiss  
"A 'goodbye for now home!' kiss!" He said cheerfully  
"Baka" Kageyama muttered quietly, slightly smiling  
\-------------

> _You have been invited to Bokuto's New Years Party! *-*_  
_It will be held at Kuroo and Kenma's cat café :3_  
_On the thirty first of December at 10p.m! ^.^_  
_YES THERE WILL BE VOLLEYBALL YOU VOLLEYBALL NERDS_  
"Ok! Annnnd send! To Yamaguchi and Tsukki!" Hinata yelled aloud while waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto to get ready to go out  
"We were able to send invites? I thought the café was too small?" Bokuto said while popping his head out of his bedroom, all comfy and ready to go  
"Kenma said I could invite two people so I guess you guys can too?" Hinata replied, sitting down on a nearby couch with Kageyama, all snuggly and warm  
"Akaashi! Who should we invite?" Bokuto yelled towards the opposite direction of where he was  
"Hmm, well I guess we could invite Oikawa and Iwaizumi? They always stay at home on New Years then complain that no on invited them" Akaashi replied  
"Sure!" Bokuto walked from one end of the apartment to the other looking for his phone  
"I found it!"  
_Hmm, if I message Oikawa he'll ignore it and act like he's busy then regret it later…I'll message Iwaizumi_  
"Oh Hinata, can you forward the invite you sent to Tsukki and Yama?"  
"Sure, one sec!" After a few seconds of 'aaah I clicked the wrong button!s' Bokuto finally received the invite  
_Ok then, Iwai…Iwai…Where's I?? Oh found him!_  
He stopped at the name _**Iwai (Oikawa's babysitter)**_  
_And…Send!_  
"Ok I sent it! Lets get going! Akaashi are you ready?" He yelled to Akaashi  
"Just about…Let me find the owl scarf first, its pretty cold out, we can share it if you want" Akaashi replied, frantically searching for his Christmas present, an extra large Christmasy owl scarf  
"YES!! OF COURSE I'LL SHARE! Why'd you think I never wore mine and got you an extra large?" Bokuto cheered, hopping to the door, obviously happy  
_So simple…But that’s why I love him,_ Akaashi thought  
__**BZZZT**  
Bokuto got out his phone and looked at the messages  
> _We already got invited lol_  
> _WAT. OK? THEN MY EFFORT WAS WASTED ON YOU?!_  
> _ **Iwai (Oikawa's babysitter) has gone offline**_  
_And then he goes offline, great_  
"Who're you talking to?" Akaashi said while resting his head on his partner's shoulder  
"Oh, Iwaizumi said he already got invited" Bokuto replied, kind of depressed  
"Oh, ok then, no need to worry about them then" Akaashi replied  
"Akaashi….You do know that you look super cute right now right? I mean you're wearing my present and resting your head on my shoulder, you look pretty hot" Bokuto said straight-faced  
"W-w-well you look just as cute! I mean we're sharing a scarf, of course you're hot too!" Akaashi replied, slightly flustered  
"Ok ok, lets break this up and get going, we're gonna be late" Kageyama butt in  
"Ok we'll stop, just let me do one thing" Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi and gave him a small peck and a little nose touch  
"Your nose is cold!" Bokuto said, chuckling at how red his boyfriend had gotten and laughed at his slightly flustered reaction  
_Cuuuute!!_  
\----------------

 _8p.m……I'll call Kuroo over at 9:30 then, he needs more rest, plus if Bokuto and Akaashi come here to decorate it'll be too noisy, when they come I'll go back home and take a nap…._  
__**DIIIING**  
"Hello! Oh, where's Kuroo? He's always with you its strange to see you guys apart.." Bokuto said almost as soon as he entered the cat themed café  
"Kuroo's at home taking a nap, are you guys here to decorate?" Kenma replied sleepily  
"Ah ya, and Hinata and Kageyama are here to set up the volleyball net in the garden" Akaashi replied while pointing to the small couple behind them  
"Hello!" Both Kageyama and Hinata said at the same time, one more cheerful than the other  
"We'll go to the garden for a while, can you give us the keys?" Kageyama continued, wanting to get the preparations over with  
"The door is already open, you can just go and set things up, I'll finish setting up the hot choco for the party and then head home, I'll come back when the party is about to start" Kenma said while getting the supplies for hot choco out of the shopping bags placed on the counter  
"Kenma, we'll be going to the roof first to set up some blankets then come back down, wait you're going home?!?!? That's boring! Stay for a while, it'll be fun! Plus how can we work in the cold without some coffee? This is a café right?" Bokuto said smugly, knowing that Kenma could never ignore a challenge  
"Fine I'll stay, but I have to go home sooner or later to bring Kuroo" The small person behind the counter replied, slightly sighing and getting out four mugs and coffee supplies  
"What flavor do you guys want?"  
As they all cheerfully gave their requests, Kenma quickly got out all the supplies and made them in an instant, going up to the roof and back down to the garden to give everyone their coffee  
"Thanks!" they all cheerfully replied, some less than others, while being handed their steaming hot drinks  
After handing everyone their drinks, the little boy grabbed his phone and walked up to the freezing cold rooftop holding his coffee in one hand and phone in the other  
"Did you guys finish setting up the carpets and blankets?" He asked quietly  
"Just about, you should probably call Kuroo soon, its about 9 isn't it?" Akaashi replied while Bokuto was getting out another owl blanket with lots of hearts splattered all over  
"I'll call him over once I finish my coffee"  
"We'll go finish up the café then, we have to set up the games as well" Bokuto added in once he finished setting up the blankets  
"I'll stay here for a while, you guys can head down" Kenma stated while sitting down on one of the 'Happy New Years!' carpets and getting under one of the many owl-tastic blankets  
"OI! Don’t ruin the blankets! We set them up so lots of owls show!" Bokuto yelled proud of his work  
"Ok ok, I wont. Just let me sit for a while" He replied sheepishly  
"Alright, but I've got my eyes on you!" Bokuto aggressively stated while heading to the stairs, fingers pointing at his eyes then pointed at Kenma's while slowly going down the stairs with Akaashi's arm holding his own, guiding him down the stairs  
_They really are way to noisy…._ Kenma thought while taking out his phone and checking up on his Neko Atsume cats (sorry I had to)  
\-----------------  
_It's already 9:30….I should get up and call Kuroo over…._  
The small person carefully got up and went down the stairs, saying a few 'see you later's and going out the door, patting a cats head once he was inside his apartment.  
"Kuroo, get up, we have to go to the café" he whispered to his half-asleep partner  
"Only if you….." the rest of his sentence was muffled by his pillow  
The small cat boy bent over and gave his partner a kiss on the forehead and cheekily replied "Happy now? Get up and change already"  
The black haired boy instantly shot up out of bed with a smug but satisfied look on his face  
"Help me, I'm half asleep, I don’t know how to wear my pants"  
"Haha, want me to spank them then? Alright I'm going out ahead of you, you can catch up right?" Kenma replied, very tired and irritated  
"Ok!! I'll finish up changing really fast so wait for me ok?" Kuroo said, rushing over to the closet and franticly threw on some clothes  
"You forgot a scarf" Kenma pointed out  
"I can just borrow yours!" he replied cheerfully, as if he didn’t just wake up from a two hour nap  
The small person next to him mumbled in disapproval but had a very happy look on his face nonetheless  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Kuroo grabbed his boyfriend and wrapped his scarf around his neck, linking their arms in the process  
"All snuggly!" he energetically blurted out while opening the door to their apartment, saying a little 'see you later' to their pet cat  
"Oh ya, did you finish making the hot choco?" he continued  
"I got all the stuff, I'll make it when we get to the café" he quietly replied  
"You look really tired too, did you help out with the décor?"  
"No, I just made some coffee so I'm a bit tired but I'm fine"  
"If you get tired during the party speak up, I'll let you take a nap on my lap"  
"Kuroo I'm not a cat"  
"You're _my_ cat though"  
Kenma only blushed at this, resting his head on his tall partners', slowly walking to the café, enjoying the cold weather making their hands feel even warmer than they actually are  
\---------------  
"Oh! You guys are finally here! Now we can get started with the New Years party! Lets take a group pic first!" Bokuto blurted out cheerfully as soon as the cat couple walked into the café  
"Everyone's early" Kenma whispered as he quietly entered the café  
"Oh! Bokuto send me the pic so I can post it to my blog! I need more pics for the #volleyball dorks tag!" Oikawa energetically yelled at Bokuto  
"I'll send it if you change the tag, Asskawa" Iwaizumi said to Oikawa in a deadly tone  
"Its as lively as ever isn't it" Yamaguchi said from behind Tsukki  
"And Hinata is still as short as ever" Tsukki snickered  
"It doesn’t matter if he's short, I can just put him on my lap if I need to kiss him" Kageyama said while poking his head out of the garden  
"Anyway, why don’t we play some volleyball to get things started?" Kuroo said while trying to calm down the heated stares coming from the couples  
"Sure, Tsukkiyama and Iwakawa vs. Bokuaka and Kagehina, whoever wins gets to light the fireworks, everyone agree?" Kuroo continued, "Kenma and I are gonna take a nap, we're betting on Bokuto's side"   
"There's my bro! Alright then, best of three, lets go!"  
\-------------------  
"25-23 and 23-25, lets just go with everyone lights a firework, we're all tired…." Kenma suggested while huffing  
"Ok…" Everyone agreed, all worn out from too much playing  
They all walked into the café once again, all huffing and puffing, lying down on the first place to sit they saw. After calming down and relaxing for a bit, everyone started to get cold, everyone grouped up in pairs and sat there, drinking the hot choco Kuroo and Kenma made, and talked aimlessly while playing super smash bros, about the old Karasuno members, their jobs, making small volleyball related puns, everyone just sat there, snuggling and talking, waiting for it to strike 11. After talking and catching up, someone finally piped up and said it was 11 and that they should move up to the roof to set up and wait for the fireworks to start. They all went up, some more willingly than others, with Kuroo having to carry Kenma up since he was half asleep, and Hinata cheerfully jumping around as if the volleyball match didn’t even happen.  
"Waaa! It's so pretty up on the roof!" Hinata excitedly said while looking at the view of the park from across the street splattered with lots of bright lights, red, green, and white still hung up from Christmas  
"This is the best place to see the fireworks people light up from the park" Kuroo replies while carefully dropping Kenma onto a carpet and sitting close under the blankets  
"I'll set up the first firework!" Bokuto cheerfully chimed while holding Akaashi's hand and grabbing one of the brightly colored fireworks and setting it in place  
"Just don’t light it before 12pm" Akaashi added  
"I know, I know!" the cheerful owl continued  
"Well then should we start the countdown? I can hear the crowd counting down from 50" Oikawa said  
"Let's start at 10!" Oikawa added in  
"Sure! That’s fine with us, right Tsukki?" Yamaguchi replied  
"As long as its fine with you, its fine with me" Tsukki said quietly  
"Ok! Lets start then!" Kageyama said excited, which was very rare  
_**10!**_ Everyone snuggled close  
_**9!**_ Linked arms  
_**8!**_ Held hands  
_**7!**_ Rested their heads on each others' shoulder  
_**6!**_ Widened their already large grins  
_**5!**_ Hummed a happy tune  
_**4!**_ Added in some small owl noises  
_**3!**_ Gave each other lovey-dovey looks  
_**2!**_ Said a few 'I love you  <3's  
_**1!**_ Mumbled a few insults  
_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_ And gave lots and lots of kisses  
In between kisses, you could hear a little conversation between every couple, some after kisses, some before, but this conversation happened between everyone, between every nerdy volleyball couple  
"The fireworks really are pretty" One would say quietly, while staring at the loud but beautifully colorful fireworks  
"Mmmhmm" The other would hum in response, either giving the other another kiss or a little comment,  
"But not as beautiful as you are" Some would add while staring at their partner, completely ignoring the fireworks as if to say, 'I don’t need them if I have you', and continuing to snuggle with their boyfriend and showering them with kisses, as if it were a New Years present  
"I love you" Some would say  
"I love you too" Their partner would hum in response  


**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT, KUDOS, ASK ME STUFF ON TUMBLR @magicalthingy


End file.
